FNAF High School
by caneeljoy
Summary: Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Mangle have been best friends since they were little kids. Now, they're all in high school, and things are about to change for them...
1. Chapter 1

Freddy woke up very slowly, first hearing the steady loud beeping of his alarm clock, then the yelling of his insistent brother.

"FRED! YO! GET UP!" Gold's voice drifted up to meet his unwilling ears. "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Freddy groaned and rolled over, falling out of bed. _THUMP._

"Ughhh…" Freddy hauled himself to his feet. "COMING!" he yelled in the door's general direction. He then staggered over to his closet and pulled out a random t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans, pulling them on as he checked his hair in the mirror. He wasn't too worried about its messiness; it always flattened down eventually.

Then he meandered, bearlike, to the bathroom and halfheartedly brushed his teeth. He was not excited for his first day of high school. He would much rather skip school altogether. But if he ever wanted a job he would have to at least get a high school degree… at least he had his friends at school with him. Freddy smiled at the memory of their pool party earlier on the 4th of July. Bonnie, Foxy, and Mangle were starting freshman year with him, but his girlfriend Chica was already a sophomore, so she could give them advice and stuff like that. Poor BB was only in 8th grade and very miffed at how they weren't in the same school anymore.

Downstairs, the living room was a warzone, as usual. Gold never picked up any of his crap, and Freddy told him he wasn't his maid and he wouldn't clean up after him. So there the garbage was, and there it stayed.

Freddy cleared off a spot on the counter, picked up a box of stale cereal and poured it into a bowl. He crunched away as Gold glowered at him.

"What?" mumbled Freddy through a mouthful.

"Nothing," Gold growled, stalking upstairs and slamming the door to his bedroom.

Rolling his eyes, Freddy washed his dish, fished a twenty dollar bill from Gold's wallet (he knew Gold was going to be PISSED but he needed money for lunch), grabbed his backpack, and left the house, hoping he'd make it in time to the bus stop.

The weather was sunny with a slight nip in the air as Freddy walked briskly down the street. He reached the bus stop, a small structure with a thin roof and a bench, with minutes to spare. He spotted telltale blonde hair as soon as he saw the stop, and smiled.

"Hey, Chica!" Freddy called as he approached. "What's new?"

Chica, as always, was texting somebody, but she looked up and smiled as she saw him coming. "Freddy! It's soooo great to see you!" She gave him a big hug while continuing her typing behind his back.

"Who're you talking to?" He slowly pulled away and looked at her screen.

"Mangle," she replied. "She says she's on her way and to stop the bus if she's late."

Freddy heard the frantic footsteps and heavy breathing at the same time as Chica. They both looked up to see Foxy, sprinting as always, red hair wild from running.

"Chill out, Foxy," said Chica, amused. "Unless there are zombies or fangirls behind you, you really don't need to rush."

"Aye… just didn't… want… to be late," he puffed, leaning one hand against a telephone pole and trying to catch his breath. He often interjected phrases like "aye" and "matey" and called people "laddie" and "lassie" because he thought pirates were the coolest thing since sliced bread and had decided to try and talk like one at age four. And it had been that way ever since. Now, it just seemed like a natural thing to him and his friends, though it sure did confuse a lot of eavesdropping bystanders.

"You're not going to be late," Freddy reassured him. He slung his arm over Chica's shoulders and grinned.

A swish of blue-purple hair was the only indication of their next friends' arrival.

"Hey, Bonnie," said Freddy quietly, so as not to startle her. She had a history of being extremely jumpy (there was a long and involved story including a birthday, a pie, and lots of whipped cream to clean up).

Foxy turned to see Bonnie, clad in her normal soft purple sweater and jeans. "Hey there, lassie! I didn't see you there."

Bonnie shrugged good-naturedly, blushing slightly. It was no secret that Bonnie had a crush on Foxy… except to Foxy, that is.

A loud wheezing/groaning noise signaled that the bus was about to round the corner.

"Mangle is late." Chica looked exasperated.

"And you're surprised?" Freddy snorted.

Suddenly, Mangle was just _there_. She had a habit of doing that.

"Hey guys, what's hangin'?" She grinned.

Bonnie jumped, dropping her bookbag onto the sidewalk. Mangle giggled and flipped a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Sorry Bonbon."

"Don't call me Bonbon," Bonnie reminded her.

"Sorry." Mangle threw her arm over her shoulder and laughed good-naturedly. Bonnie smiled and bowed her head slightly, accepting her apology while being embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

The group loaded onto the bus and took their seats. Freddy slid in next to Chica, Foxy sat down and Mangle claimed the seat next to him, leaving Bonnie to sit across the aisle from Foxy's seat. On the way to school, Mangle chatted up a storm, and Foxy listened intently, as Bonnie occasionally tried to insert herself into the conversation. Chica talked to Freddy a little bit, but they mostly just stared out opposite windows, unsure what to say to each other.

As they traveled closer to school, they all decided to compare schedules.

"I'm in Mr. Schmidt's homeroom," said Foxy.

"Me too," Bonnie said shyly.

"I'm in a sophomore homeroom, Mrs. Schmidt's," Chica reported. Then to clarify: "She's Mr. Schmidt's wife."

"I'm in Mr. Schmidt's too," said Freddy, scanning his schedule.

They all turned to Mangle, who grinned widely. "Mr. Schmidt's."

"That sucks! I wish I could be with you guys... " whined Chica.

"Maybe you could transfer?" Mangle suggested.

"But we all have the same lunch period," Freddy pointed out.

"Yay!" squealed Chica happily, bouncing in her seat. She turned and lightly kissed Freddy on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her nose as the bus slowed to a stop.

Navigating through the long hallways crowded with confused freshman was no easy feat, but the band of friends forced their way through. Chica pointed them in the right direction to get to Mr. Schmidt's room and ducked into her classroom, promising to catch up with Freddy at lunch with a flirty bat of her eyes.

Homeroom was noisy and full of shouts and flying paper airplanes. Foxy took off his sweatshirt and used it as a shield for Bonnie and himself. Mangle swung her backpack and smashed a projectile about to hit her in the face, bending its wing and sending it spinning.

Freddy made it to his desk and heavily sat down. He dropped his backpack on the floor, unzipped it, and pulled out a book. He opened it and soon enough, the noise around him faded as he lost himself in an imaginary world of dragons and witches…

A hand waved back and forth in front of his face. Freddy startled and looked up. A boy was standing in front of him. A tall, muscular boy, and he looked pissed.

"You're in my seat," the boy growled.

Freddy, still in a sort of post-legere daze, took a minute to process that. Then he said, "Um, I was here first…" in a far more timid voice than he would've liked.

"Too bad, cuz it's my desk. Now scoot." The boy dumped his own backpack on Freddy's desk, knocking it to the floor.

"I'm not moving," Freddy said firmly, getting a grip on himself. Bullies prey on those that appear weaker than themselves, he reminded himself. If I don't back down, he'll probably go away.

Unfortunately for Freddy, this was not most bullies.

"Yes, you are." And with that, the boy picked Freddy up by the back of his shirt, yanked him out of his seat, and tossed him to the ground. Freddy fell hard, banging his elbows and knees.

The boy kicked him once as people crowded around the pair, expecting a fight, or at least something interesting to kick off the new school year. Freddy fell onto his side, clutching his ribs, vision blurring. He had never been in a fight before, because he was so nonconfrontational… the first time he ever stood up for himself, and look at him! He was helpless!

Freddy, fueled by his bruised pride, painfully pulled himself to his feet and backed away, holding his side. It was the first day of high school, and he'd just gotten beaten up… but he swore to hold onto at least a shred of dignity.

The boy laughed and cracked his knuckles, a gang of burly boys flanking him. "My name's Mike, and you don't f*** with me, squirt." And he sat down at Freddy's desk, kicking his backpack across the room to rest against the far wall.

The class was completely silent for a minute. Then, people started whispering, sneaking glances his way. Mangle and Foxy rushed up to him.

"Are you okay?!" Mangle looked ready to pulverize something.

"Y-yeah," Freddy managed. In truth, his ribs were on fire, but he knew full well not to show his weakness. Not after all that.

"Laddie, you're so not okay," Foxy objected. "We should take you to the nurse!"

"No." Freddy grimaced. "I won't give that a-hole the satisfaction."

"But…" Mangle protested, but Foxy nodded. "Aye, if that's what ye want."

Freddy looked to the front of the room and saw an astounding sight: that jerk Mike was talking to Bonnie! His friend, shy little Bonnie! And Bonnie was talking back!

Was she… blushing?!

Freddy was about to open his mouth (he had no idea if he would scream or puke) but shut it because a. He realized he shouldn't made quick assumptions, and b. The bell had just rung.

The teacher, Mr. Schmidt, walked into the room, straightening his necktie. He went over to his desk and picked up his clipboard. "Alrighty everyone, attendance…"

Freddy made his way to a desk far away from Mike's. His mind was in a pain-driven haze as the teacher droned on. He heard something that made him listen closely:

"Mikey?"

Mike glowered. "Don't call me that, Dad."

"Mr. Michael Schmidt?"

"Here." Mike went back to jabbering to his friends about his fight with Freddy, who suddenly realized: that moron was his son?!

Well, he was screwed.

I'm working on chapter 3, everybody, though it might take a while for me to upload it. It will be from Bonnie's POV. Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie was really scared about starting high school. She was really comfortable when she was with the "group": Freddy, Mangle, Chica, and Foxy. But now they were all in different classes. Mangle was in her English and Geometry, and Foxy was in her History, but that was it. For the most part, she would be on her own.

The busride was torture, but she was sure it was only torture for her. Everyone was talking happily around her, but it was impossible to tune in. The frantic beating of her heart drowned out all other sound. It was also impossible to ignore that she was the only one of her friends sitting alone. She attempted to join Foxy and Mangles' conversation a few times, but soon gave up. They really weren't paying any attention to her.

She was flattered when Foxy shielded her from the flying paper airplanes as they entered their new homeroom, and she was glad he didn't see her blushing at his closeness. That would've been very bad!

Bonnie took a seat at an empty desk, glancing around nervously. Satisfied nobody was going to bother her, she sank down in her chair and hid in her sweater, not unlike a turtle pulling into its shell.

"Hey," came an unfamiliar voice.

Bonnie looked up with a sense of dread, but all she saw was an incredibly cute boy smiling down at her.

"Um, h-hi…?" Her voice squeaked a little at the end, making it sound like she was asking a question.

"You're too pretty to hide your face like that," he said sweetly.

Bonnie gave a half-shrug, unsure what to do. Why was this nice boy talking to her? She certainly wasn't the most approachable of girls…

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Bonnie," she said in a braver voice than before. "What's your name?"

"Michael," he replied.

The boy's attention seemed to be diverted across the room. He flashed her a charming smile. "I'll see you in a minute." He left, leaving Bonnie in his wake.

Bonnie blushed. She wondered why this incredibly handsome boy was giving her such attention. Maybe because he saw she was pretty, even though she hid it?

He returned swiftly with some of his friends. Bonnie saw them coming and sat up straighter.

"Nice one, man," one of them said.

"Nobody claims my territory," the boy from before said with a prideful tone.

Another one of his friends noticed Bonnie. "Who do we have here?" He leaned in closer to her. "What's your name, girl?"

Bonnie was about to introduce herself when Michael beat her to it. "Her name's Bonnie, and you need to back off my girl, Riley."

"Oh, sorry, man." The boy backed up with a nervous expression. "Didn't know she was your girl."

Bonnie was confused. _His_ girl? They'd only just met!

She heard her mom's voice in her head, giving her advice Bonnie knew she would never take. _You gotta take initiative, Bonnie girl! Don't let any man walk all over you!_

Bonnie knew she wasn't brave enough to speak up, though. It just wasn't in her blood. Besides, there were worse things than being claimed by a super-mega-hot guy, right?

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

The days flew by after that, and before Freddy knew it, it was almost time for Thanksgiving! Usually Freddy would be super pumped, because vacation time meant spending time with his friends… but it wasn't quite that simple anymore. For one, Mangle and Foxy were dating now, so they spent more time off together. And Freddy and Chica didn't get to see as much of each other, though their relationship stayed strong. But neither of those things bothered Freddy as much as one other thing…

They'd lost Bonnie.

After that first day, Bonnie had barely even talked to the "group" at all. She sat at the table with that jerk Mike and all his friends, and eventually fell in with a group of popular girls. She had started dressing differently, preferring pinks to blues, and her sweet personality, her shyness, had slowly melted away.

The worst part for Freddy was that she was dating Mike. They'd become an official couple as of the 2nd week of school. The group just wasn't quite the same without her.

Still, Freddy felt it was his duty to call all his friends together. He sent her the same text message he sent everyone else: _Mom's offering Thanksgiving dinner (as the usual). Any of u want 2 come?_

Foxy immediately texted back: _Rents r out of town, I'm so in._

Mangle, directly after: _My mom's gonna flip but whtevr… i'm there._

Chica: _I'm always down 4 ur mom's cooking._ She added a flirtatious _;)_ as an afterthought.

BB's message was longer: _About time I get 2 see u losers! MIDDLE SCHOOL SUX! Expect me there and spill all ur gossip, u abandoners :'(_

Freddy waited for a while for Bonnie to reply, but gave up after a while and stuck his phone in his pocket. He tromped downstairs for dinner when his mom called him and began eating.

His mom, with her "Mom Sense" (as she liked to call it), noticed his sour mood. "What's wrong, honeybear?"

"Please don't call me that, and nothing." Freddy took a big bite of meat.

"You have meat juice running down your chin, honeybear," Gold said snidely.

"You have no life, jerk." Freddy was not even remotely in the mood to be pushed around by his know-it-all big brother.

"Boys," their father said in a stern voice.

"Whatever!" Gold yelled. "Soon I'll graduate, and then I won't have to hang around you losers anymore. I'm so sick of being treated like a baby!" He stood quickly, knocking over his chair, and stomped out of the room.

Freddy's dad looked like he was about to explode, but Mom placed a hand on his arm. "It's just hormones, sweetheart."

"Mooommm!" Freddy complained as his parents tittered.

"Should we take away his car?" Freddy's dad pondered.

Freddy was about to chip in with a "yes" when his phone vibrated. He dropped his fork and pulled it out of his pocket, and to his delight, it was from Bonnie!

His face fell as he read: _Sorry, can't make it. Fam stuff. Ttys! ~B_

" _Talk to you soon?"_ Freddy sighed. _More like talk to you never…_

"No phones at the table, Fred," Dad reminded him.

"Sorry." Freddy didn't even correct him on his misuse of his name. "Oh, and Mom, the group is coming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow night."

"Are they sleeping over?" his mom sighed.

"I dunno, maybe." Freddy whipped out his phone and did a group text: _Whoz sleeping over_ , omitting Bonnie, of course.

"Phone!" Dad said, exasperated.

"He's asking his friends if they're sleeping over tomorrow," Mom told him.

"Oh, okay then." Freddy's dad went back to wolfing down his seconds.

 _Totes,_ Chica said.

 _Sure, y not,_ Mangle said.

 _Yep,_ Foxy said.

 _Probs, got 2 ask the moms,_ BB said, and then a second later: _good 2 go, c u 2morrow._

"Yes, they are," Freddy said, putting his phone away.

"I'll set up 6 beds in the basement for you kids," Dad said.

Freddy felt a pang of sadness. "Actually, Dad… only 5." He stood, taking his dish with him, put it in the dishwasher, and retreated upstairs. His mother called after him, but Freddy heard his dad say something to her quietly, and she stopped.

Freddy sat on his bed. He wished things could go back to the way they used to be, where everyone got along and they all told each other everything.

 _Damn, high school sucks,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so everyone knows, this chappie is Foxy's POV!

* * *

Thanksgiving was pretty sweet! Freddy's mom is literally the awesomest cook ever. And she goes _all_ the way, with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, three kinds of pie, you name it. I way prefer hanging at Freddy's to having a TV dinner with my dad and him giving thanks for the guy who invented beer. No thanks, I'm good.

We chilled in the basement, which is actually pretty warm because even though it's built underground, the walls are like super insulated. Plus there's this massive flat-screen plasma television down there, hooked up to Freddy's brother Gold's XBox. We played Kinect for awhile until we burned ourselves out, and then we watched a horror movie, which was cool because Mangle loves those and she likes scaring everybody at the suspenseful moments. She's the greatest girlfriend ever.

So we finished the movie and binged on popcorn. We played a dirty version of Truth Or Dare as an app on Chica's phone, but all the Dares were so crazy everybody wimped out and we just laughed about it.

We gave up on the app after a while. Freddy turned out the lights, and we all turned on our flashlights, and went back to classic T-or-D, which was okay with me.

"Chica, truth or dare?" Mangle asked.

Chica didn't miss a beat. "Dare."

"I dare you… to kiss Freddy!" Mangle giggled devilishly.

"Aiee, Mangle, you're soooo mean!" Chica whined. But we could all tell she didn't mean it as she leaned over and kissed Freddy on the cheek.

"H-hey!" Mangle yelled.

"You didn't say where," Chica pointed out.

"Dammit!" Mangle moaned, and we all laughed.

"My turn!" BB said excitedly. "Freddy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Freddy said quickly.

"Aw, c'mon Freddy, live a little!" BB coaxed.

"Fine, dare," Freddy sighed.

"I dare you to… dump cold water on Gold." BB's face was mischievous.

"No way!" Freddy said. "He'd skin me alive!"

"Fine, then I dare you… to steal all his toilet paper!"

"Um, why?" Freddy had one eyebrow raised.

"It'll be hilarious to hear him yelling, "alright, who stole all my toilet paper?!" And you have to film it for us!"

"Um, okay…" Freddy grudgingly got up and went upstairs. He returned a few minutes later holding two plastic bags stuffed with rolls of toilet paper. "Man, he must hoard this stuff!"

Everyone laughed again, and BB said, "Don't forget to film it! Text it to me, too."

"Okay," Freddy said.

"Foxy, truth or dare?" Chica looked at me.

"Arr, I choose me a truth!" I said in my pirate voice. I learned a long time ago that talking like a pirate makes you more friends, and I love making new friends!

"Hmm…" Chica tapped one manicured nail against her chin. "Are you a virgin?"

"Wh-wh-" I stammered, but I saw her barely-stifled laughter. "What kind of a question is that?!" I spluttered.

"The kind you have to answer!" Chica giggled.

"O-of course I am!" I yelped as everyone had a laugh at my expense.

"Sorry, Foxy, I had to ask!" Chica waggled a finger in my face as Mangle snuggled up to my side, yawning.

"I'm sleepy…" Mangle muttered.

"Aww, but it's only-" Chica checked the time on her phone and blanched. "Yep, time to go to sleep."

I peeked over and saw it was 3:27 AM. "Arr, and tomorrow's a school day!"

"Oops," Freddy said. "Sorry guys, I should've kept track of time…"

"We can all be sleep-deprived together!" Chica said cheerily as we settled into our sleeping bags. Mangle cuddled up to me, and promptly fell asleep. I laid awake for awhile, thinking about the feeling I had, the feeling that something was missing, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was… so I fell asleep wondering.


	6. Chapter 6 (Pt 1)

Bonnie liked being popular.

It was easy to start. From the very first day, her heart was ensnared by Michael Schmidt. It was as simple as following him around, being by his side at lunch and break, meeting other popular guys and girls, and becoming the center of jealousy for almost everyone in school. Bonnie thought it was even a little bit funny how the girls glared at her.

Mike was so sweet to her. He asked her out in front of all his friends, and the whole cafeteria, even, and of course she said yes. They went on their first date, and their second, and he kissed her on their third. He was such a gentleman.

Sometimes he left cute notes in her locker, asking her to meet him somewhere, or just telling her he loved her, but usually both. She always went to him, and she didn't care if people saw them kissing. He made a few adventurous moves, but she was quick to put him in his place. She just wasn't ready for that yet.

Her mother started prying after Bonnie turned down Freddy's invitation to come over for Thanksgiving. She told Bonnie she was worried she was drifting away from her friends. Bonnie wanted to snap at her, but calmly stated that she had new friends, and vowed never to let her mother look at her cellphone history ever again.

She spent Thanksgiving with Mike at a fancy restaurant. But what she was looking forward to the most was their Christmas date. It had taken some convincing, but Mike wheedled Bonnie into staying the night with him Christmas Eve at a hotel. Bonnie hadn't really wanted to, but she couldn't turn him down. Plus, it sounded rebellious, and exciting.

It was finally December 24th. Her homework was done, and her excuse was set: she was spending the night at a girlfriend's house. Bonnie had convinced her to cover for her using chocolate and a lot of charm. But finally everything was falling into place!

She wore a black dress that dipped low in the front and back, hiding it with a sweater to escape her mom's scrutiny. Bonnie was tired of her mother's warnings about boys and drugs and everything else. She just wanted to go out and have some fun for once!

"You said Mr. Schmidt was driving you over, right?" Bonnie's mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, bye!" Bonnie yelled back.

Mike was waiting in front of Bonnie's house, a smile on his face. Bonnie felt bad about deceiving her mother for a quick second, then justified it. Because what Bonnie told her mom was true, right? A Mr. Schmidt _was_ driving her. Just not the adult Mr. Schmidt. That's all.

"Are you ready to go?" Mike placed a hand on Bonnie's knee.

She smiled at him. "I was ready ever since we first started planning."

Mike drove quickly through the streets, and Bonnie laughed nervously, asking him to slow down. He waved her off. "It's okay, baby, I'm the best driver around." He flashed her a heart-melting smile and she relented, but kept her hands tight on her armrests.

"Close your eyes," Mike said after a minute, slowing down slightly.

"Ooh, is it a surprise?" Bonnie giggled, closing her eyes obediently.

She felt Mike pull into a parking space. "Keep 'em closed!" She heard his door open and shut, and then she heard her door open and felt his warm hands on her waist. "Up you go!" he said as he lifted her to her feet. Bonnie almost lost her balance, as she was wearing heels, but righted herself using Mike's shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Bonnie's blue eyes opened, and she blinked her long lashes. Her vision cleared, and she saw…

"Mike!" she squealed. "How on _Earth_ did you manage to get reservations at the White House?!" The White House was built to look similar to the famous landmark it got its name from, and it was the fanciest restaurant for miles around.

"Eh, I pulled in a few favors." He squeezed her with the arm still around her waist, shutting her car door with the other. "Shall we go in, my lady?"

"I think we shall, yes," Bonnie said, mimicking his formal tone.

* * *

Stay tuned for Part 2!


	7. Chapter 6 (Pt 2)

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I was taken away from the computer for a time. But now I'm back, with my most morbid chapter ever. Please try not to kill me... or Bonnie!

* * *

Dinner was a dream for Bonnie. The waiter brought them to a secluded table, separated from the rest of the diners by floaty white chiffon curtains. Bonnie shared dinner with Mike, but for the life of her she couldn't have told you what they ate. Dessert, however, was a more memorable creme brulee. She ate off Mike's spoon a couple times. He was so sweet to her, and so handsome and debonair. And the way Mike stared at her… Bonnie didn't know if she should feel anxious or flattered. She settled for a little bit of both.

"That was amazing." Bonnie settled back in her plush chair with a sigh of content.

Mike smiled at her. "Ready to go?" A waiter stopped by the table momentarily and took the bill from Mike. Mike told Bonnie his dad lent him his credit card for their special night, and Bonnie accepted that.

"I don't even know if I can budge!" Bonnie giggled. "I'm stuffed."

"Should I carry you?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe." Bonnie stood, a little unsteady on her high-heels. "I'm okay," she says in a mock-dramatic voice. "I think I can make it…!"

"You're adorable," Mike grinned. Bonnie grinned back.

Outside, a cool breeze was blowing. Bonnie tipped her head back and gazed up at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"You comin'?" Mike asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, yeah, just looking at the sky… it's so clear out tonight, you know?" Bonnie climbed into the passengers side.

"I just need to stop by the grocery store for a sec, and then we'll get to the hotel, okay?" Mike pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Stop 'n' Shop.

"Sure," Bonnie said agreeably as he jumped out of the car. He was back in less than five minutes holding a plastic bag in one hand and a bouquet in the other.

"Ooh, are those for me?" Bonnie said in a flirtatious tone, positively glowing at his sweet gesture.

"Yep!" He handed them to her as he shut his car door, placing the bag at his feet. Bonnie breathed in the familiar scent of roses and beamed. What a sappy, cliche'd, amazing romantic gesture!

She loved it. She loved _him_.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot minutes later (thanks to Mike's very unsafe, but very fun, fast driving), and he parked the car. Bonnie looked up at the fancy hotel as she climbed from the car. It was no Ritz, but it surpassed her expectations by a long shot.

The lobby had marble floors, and Bonnie's heels clacked pleasantly as she walked hand-in-hand with Mike to the reception desk. In no time, they were in the elevator headed up to the thirteenth floor.

Mike unlocked the door with his keycard and led her inside. As Bonnie kicked off her uncomfortable shoes, she noticed the grocery bag in his hand. "What's in there?"

Mike grinned as he kicked off his own shoes, and flipping on the TV, he upended the bag on the bed closest to the door. "Let's see… we've got Mega-Stuf Oreos."

"Oh, Mike, you remembered!" On their favorite date, Mike and Bonnie had sat in front of Mike's plasma screen television and binge-watched soap operas while chowing down on endless packages of Mega-Stuf Oreos. Bonnie had admitted they were her favorite kind, and Mike had bought 20 packs of them. Honestly, he was the best ever.

"Of course I did." He pecked her on the lips. "I also bought this." He pulled out a bottle of fine red wine and two glasses.

Bonnie stilled. "Um, aren't we a little too… young?" she said tentatively.

"We're okay," Mike assured her. "Nobody'll know. Plus, I bought this with my own money, so we can't waste it!"

"Okay…" Bonnie figured she'd only drink a little, to be polite. And after all, it was a special night, and a little wine never hurt anybody, right?

Mike coaxed more and more wine into Bonnie without her quite noticing. Before long, she was fairly drunk. But she didn't mind. Bonnie thought it felt nice, like being wrapped in a blanket that slowed down the world around her. She didn't notice at all when Mike slipped the tiniest bit of white powder into her fourth glass of wine…

Before long, he was as drunk as she was. Bonnie sighed and leaned back, resting her elbows on the bed.

Mike leaned in close enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he kissed her, harder then he'd ever done before.

Bonnie tried to pull back, murmuring soft excuses, but Mike didn't seem to hear her. He pushed her roughly so she was lying on her back and towered over her. Bonnie saw a look in his eyes, a look that chilled her heart, a look she'd never seen before…

Pure, unfiltered lust.

* * *

I'm working on the next chap, so stay tuned...

Update 8/12/15: The next chapter is going to have 2 different endings, because I feel it gives the story the most depth. Sorry if it's a little dark on one side and a little hokey on the other, but I adore this story.


	8. Chapter 7 (First Ending)

Now, here's how this works: there are 2 endings I wrote. This is the 1st. The 2nd is (spoilers!) a little bit nicer. Read on!

* * *

It was very late when Freddy woke up to the obnoxious sound of his phone ringing. He sighed heavily and rolled over, reaching blindly for it to turn it off. _Who could possibly be calling Christmas Eve?_ he wondered blearily.

 **It was then: the moment of truth. To Freddy, his actions would not mean a thing. But, in fact, the decision he made just then in a millisecond changed the future for all of them…**

Freddy's hand closed around his phone, and he pressed the off button. It chimed once more-

Then, silence. Freddy put his phone back on his bedside table, thinking to himself that he'd check who it was in the morning. Satisfied, he fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Freddy was awoken by Gold, who for once wasn't wearing either a smirk or a glower.

"It's too early for presents, Gold…" Freddy grumbled.

"It's Bonnie," Gold said simply. "She's gone."

"I… I don't know what happened!" Bonnie's mother, Mrs. Lapin, blew her nose loudly. "Sh-she told me she was g-going to a friend's h-house for Christmas Eve, and wh-when I called over, her friend said she'd n-never come!"

"Ma'am, do you know for a fact that your daughter was there last night?" The officer was scribbling busily on his notepad.

"W-well…" Mrs. Lapin glanced at Freddy and his friends, who were all standing and sitting near her. As soon as they'd all gotten word that Bonnie was missing, they'd gone over to her house right away.

"I suppose… not." Bonnie's mom sighed. "She m-might have lied t-to me…"

"Do you know anything else?" the officer asked.

"Well, she did say that Mr. Schmidt was driving her over," Mrs. Lapin mused softly, wiping tears away with a tissue.

"Mr. Schmidt? From school?" Chica asked.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Lapin burst into tears again.

Chica looked embarrassedly at the officer who had an aggravated look on his face. "Where does this Mr. Schmidt live?" he asked Chica.

"Um, he's my teacher, how should I know…" Chica paused, quickly adding, "...sir."

"Are you friends of hers?" the officer asked.

Mangle looked up from her attempts to console Mrs. Lapin. "Yes."

They all exchanged a special look only friends could share: Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, and BB. It was true that Bonnie had made it known she would rather be with Mike then them… but none of them were heartless enough to turn their backs on a longtime friend.

"Then come with me. I may need your help." The officer paused in the doorway. "I bet I can fit you all in the cruiser."

It didn't take long for the policeman to find Mr. Schmidt's address from the school website. He introduced himself as Sheriff Marionette.

"Like the puppet?" BB asked, never failing to have a quip up his sleeve.

The sheriff smiled. "Just like that, sport."

When they got to Mr. Schmidt's house, Mrs. Schmidt was surprised, to say the least, at having a bunch of kids and a police officer show up at her door.

"Are you the wife of Mr. Schmidt?" the sheriff asked kindly.

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"Would you mind calling him for me? I have some questions I'd like to ask him."

"C-certainly." She invited them inside and dashed upstairs for her husband.

Sheriff Marionette walked into the living room with an air of importance about him. Freddy looked all around, because it wasn't often you got to see the inside of your teacher's house. He saw lots of pictures of Mike, especially in football games, but nothing especially weird. Why he was looking for anything weird, though, Freddy didn't know. It was probably just paranoia, Freddy reasoned with himself.

Mr. Schmidt came nervously in and sat down. The kids and Sheriff Marionette stayed standing.

"Sir, there is a missing girl," the sheriff stated bluntly. "Her name is Bonnie Lapin, and her mother seems to recall that you were driving her over to a friend's house last night, before she disappeared."

"Th-there must be some mistake!" Mr. Schmidt stammered. "I stayed in last night and watched the game. The only person who wasn't here was-" His eyes widened. "-my son."

"Your son?" Sheriff Marionette was writing that down as the shaken man continued.

"Yes, my son Michael." He wrung his hands. "Now that you mention it… he mentioned he was going over to a friend's house, but he should have been back by now."

"Did he mention which friend he was seeing?" asked the sheriff.

"No…" Mr. Schmidt sighed.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Sheriff Marionette asked.

"Well, I did notice my credit card was missing earlier this morning," Mr. Schmidt said.

"Do you think your son might have taken it?"

"I… am not sure," Mr. Schmidt admitted. "Mikey's usually such a good kid, but he has been in some… trouble before."

"Such as?" Pen was poised over paper.

"Well, he was involved in drug dealing once or twice." Mr. Schmidt seemed reluctant to talk badly about his son.

"Sir, please be honest with me or I will simply look at his criminal record."

"H-he was also involved with the sexual abuse of two girls before." Mr. Schmidt sighed. "My wife and I placed him in rehab, but he recovered very well."

"Do you have your credit card number memorized?" Sheriff Marionette asked.

"Yes…"

"Would you mind giving it to me? Once I'm back at the station I can track any purchases made from it."

Mr. Schmidt rattled off the numbers while the policeman wrote them down.

Before long they were all piling back into Sheriff Marionette's car.

"So… what now?" Freddy asked.

"I bring you kids back home, and then I see if following this lead pans out." The policeman took a left, heading back towards Bonnie's house.

"But-" Chica started, but the sheriff cut her off.

"You kids need to be home with your families Christmas morning," he said with a stern note in his voice. "If I find anything, you'll be the first to know. Scout's honor."

Nobody really wanted to go back home to their homes. Nobody felt like pretending everything was okay and that Bonnie wasn't missing, and might be in trouble. But nobody was brave enough to argue with a police officer, so Freddy soon found himself trudging inside his front door.

"So, how did it go?" Gold asked. If Freddy hadn't known his brother better, he might have though Gold was being kind.

"It was fine." Freddy threw his coat onto a chair and kicked off his shoes. "Bonnie's still missing."

"Wanna open our presents?" Gold leaned in to whisper. "Mom and Dad are kinda worried about you, so you might wanna pretend you're okay."

Freddy nodded and followed his brother into the sitting room, pasting a smile on his face.

His stomach was churning.

 _Bonnie, where are you?_

The next day at around 8:00, his mother picked up the home phone. "Hello? Oh, Sheriff! It's you."

Freddy dropped his new pair of headphones to listen intently. He could hear the sheriff talking calmly and slowly to his mother. He couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Oh." His mother's face went shock-white. "Oh."

Sheriff Marionette kept talking, slowly, calmly.

"Oh my…" Freddy had never seen his mother like this before. The swayed on her feet as if she was going to collapse, which she did. Freddy's father caught her at the last moment. " _Gold!_ Help your mother lay down!" He grabbed the phone. "What the hell is this about?"

A second later, Freddy's dad was cursing like Freddy'd never heard.

(Even Gold, who was trying to rouse their mother over on the couch, looked impressed.)

Freddy's dad seemed to rein in his anger. He was silent for a moment, then: "Are you sure? Are you completely positive?"

The answer must have been a yes, since he blanched. "I'll bring him to the station straightaway, Officer."

He hung up the phone with shaking hands.

Freddy's heart raced.

Freddy was on his feet in an instant. "Dad. Dad! What happened?!"

"...let's go." And his dad left without a word, leaving Freddy to follow

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, and BB were sitting on uncomfortable chairs in Sheriff Marionette's office. Their parents had been asked to wait outside, which they did. Obviously, the news was not good, and the mood was grim.

Chica reached for Freddy's hand, and he grasped it like a lifeline as the sheriff began to speak. His voice was low and almost a monotone, but Freddy could sense the hidden emotion behind his flat words.

"This morning at 3:46 AM, officers found the body of Bonnie Lapin in a hotel room."

Chica gasped, and Mangle's hands flew to her mouth. Foxy's eyes widened. Freddy lost feeling in his entire body as the words processed.

But wait! There's more! Like a freaking commercial, Freddy thought, as the sheriff spoke again.

"Autopsy results show she was raped and murdered. Michael Schmidt, her attacker, has vanished without a trace."

Mangle buried her head in her knees and shook.

"However, we are tracking the credit card he stole from his father, and as soon as he makes a purchase our officers will arrest him. With luck, he will receive life sentence for his crimes."

Freddy couldn't process the words he was hearing. Bonnie. Was dead. Mike raped her and then killed her.

No.

No.

"NOOOOOO!"

It was a sea of black at Bonnie's funeral. Freddy and his friends stuck close to one another. At first Freddy hadn't been able to cry.

They were all in bad shape, especially poor BB. They all knew he'd had a little crush on her, and plus, he hadn't seen her since summer.

It was horrible, what happened to her, but Freddy couldn't place any blame on her. She'd fallen for his tricks, and he'd taken advantage of her in the worst way.

He thanked God Michael was behind bars… for life.

Now, as Freddy watched Bonnie's coffin be lowered into the ground, there was only one thought on his mind.

Bonnie had called him, and he hadn't picked up. He'd ignored her when she needed him.

He'd listened to her message to him so many times it practically was carved into his brain. It was only 18 seconds long.

"I'm sorry, Freddy, so so sorry… I need you to do something for me… Live a wonderful life, won't you? Live it for me. Promise."

Freddy figured he owed her that.

And he swore on her grave…

He swore he'd do that much.

* * *

Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry. Read the next ending. It will make you feel better.


	9. Chapter 7 (Second Ending)

It was very late when Freddy woke up to the obnoxious sound of his phone ringing. He sighed heavily and rolled over, reaching blindly for it to turn it off. _Who could possibly be calling Christmas Eve?_ he wondered blearily.

 **It was then: the moment of truth. To Freddy, his actions would not mean a thing. But, in fact, the decision he made just then in a millisecond changed the future for all of them…**

Freddy grumbled, annoyed, but his curiosity got the best of him. He picked up his cell and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello…?" he muttered.

"Freddy?" came a hoarse whisper.

Freddy was awake almost instantly. "Who is this?"

"Freddy, thank God," the person said. Their words were slurred.

"Who. Is. This." Freddy carefully enunciated the words.

"It's Bonnie, and oh, God… Freddy, I…"

"Are you drunk?" Freddy asked.

"Y-yes, I mean… _Call 911!_ -" Her voice cut off, and Freddy heard a sound like rustling fabric. Maybe she dropped the phone?

"Bonnie?" he called.

"Please hang up!" came a quiet, muffled voice. Then, Freddy heard the sound of a door opening and a boy's voice saying, "Bonnie? Were you… talking to someone?"

"N-no!" Bonnie's voice squeaked at the end. "Not at all, Mike!"

She'd obviously been telling Freddy his name on purpose. Pieces began to come together in Freddy's head. Bonnie was obviously in some trouble concerning a boy, and Freddy had a guess which Mike she was with.

"Then let's get on with it." Freddy heard several thumps, and Bonnie whimpered. "No, Mike, no, please, stop…!"

Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Mike… Jesus!

He had to do something!

First off, he muted his phone. Then, cell in hand, he ran to his home phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" came a female voice.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear, and I think I'm on the phone with a friend who's in trouble. Can you track the number?"

"Yes, say it now. I'm inputting it as we speak."

Freddy said his phone number, and he heard a few clicks.

"I see where the call is coming from, and I'm dispatching a unit there right now."

"Please hurry!" Freddy said urgently.

"Wake up your parents and have them stay on the line. If your friend is injured you may not get to see them at first, but you're allowed to come to the hospital and wait."

"Can my other friends come too?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, yes, now go get your parents," the woman insisted.

"MOM! DAD!" Freddy yelled, unwilling to leave the phone. In a second, they were stumbling out into the hallway.

"What is it, sweetheart?" his mom asked, stifling a yawn.

"The 911 lady wants you on the phone," Freddy said.

"Why the _hell_ did you call 911?!" His dad sounded pissed.

"BECAUSE BONNIE'S IN TROUBLE!" Freddy screeched. He shoved the phone at his dad and put his cell to his ear. He found the call had been ended. He punched in Chica's number.

"Freddy… it's laaaate…" Chica complained.

"Bonnie's in deep trouble, Chica," Freddy said.

She was instantly alert. "I'll call Mangle and Foxy. Where should we go?"

"When I call… probably to the hospital."

"Oh, God, is she okay?!" Chica sounded frantic. "H-how do you know she's in trouble?!"

"She called me," Freddy said.

"What happened?"

"...I think… that Mike is… I think he's… raping her."

Chica made a strangled noise. "I think… I'm going to be sick…"

"It's going to be okay," Freddy soothed without really meaning it. "I'll do the calls. Wake up your mom and dad. It's all going to be okay."

"Oh, god…" She hung up.

Freddy called the rest of his friends, trying to keep it short. Foxy he called four times before he picked up, as he was the deepest sleeper.

Immediately after he got off the phone with Foxy, his mom yelled. "SHE'S ALIVE! GET IN THE CAR!"

Gold, for once, didn't grumble and got in the car. Freddy sent a group text message: _Hospital now. ER waiting room._

Nobody replied, but Fredy prayed they were all on their way.

The emergency room was a frenzy. Bonnie's parents were already there, and Mrs. Lapin was in a state of hysteria while her husband tried to calm her down. Freddy briefly saw a mass of doctors pushing a gurney with familiar purple hair spilling off the side, but he couldn't get a clear look. Everyone and their parents showed up in record time, and they all sat in the lobby waiting.

Two hours later, a doctor came in. His hair was frizzy with stress as he pulled Bonnie's parents aside first. They listened to his hushed tone and sat down, slightly calmer. Freddy felt better at that, because obviously Bonnie was going to be okay.

"Your friend is lucky to be alive. She's suffered minor injuries in various parts of her body, and… psychological trauma," he added reluctantly.

"But she's going to be alright, isn't she?" Mangle asked with an anxious tone to her voice.

"With some counseling, yes, I expect she will have a full recovery."

"Thank god," Mangle whispered, throwing her arms around Foxy. Freddy and Chica held hands like the world was ending, which it honestly felt like it almost had. BB wrung his hands.

"Do you want to see her?" the doctor inquired to the Lapins.

They nodded, looking vaguely like bobbleheads, and scurried after the doctor.

Just then, Mr. Schmidt burst in. "Where's my son? I got a call…"

A doctor came out from the back. "Ah, yes… it seems he suffered an injury to his head. Apparently, he was struck with great force by a high heel…"

"Go Bonnie," Freddy whispered to Chica, who giggled despite her worry.

"And I'm afraid you'll need to fill out some paperwork…" The doctor led the confused father away.

The doctor returned after roughly an ½ hour. "You may see her now, if you want."

All of them stood simultaneously and followed him, their parents tagging behind.

Mr. and Mrs. Lapin were standing in the hallway when they approached. "She's asked to see you all," Mr. Lapin said gruffly.

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, and BB entered her hospital room, leaving their parents outside.

Freddy's eyes widened seeing Bonnie lying in the white bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Thank god they didn't have those freaky nose tubes like on TV.

"Hey…" Her voice was hoarse.

"Hey," Chica said awkwardly.

They stood there for a minute, unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry… for being such an idiot." Bonnie sniffed, tears running down her face.

"Nah," Foxy said.

"Huh?"

"I said, nah." Foxy jammed his hands in his pockets. "You don't need to say sorry."

"Yeah, it's not your fault Mike was a scumbag," Mangle chimed in.

"I… guess not," Bonnie said softly.

"Good job hitting him with your shoe," Chica added gleefully.

Bonnie managed a smile that looked more like a grimace. Freddy could see she was thinking hard about something.

"None of this is your fault, Bonnie." Freddy moved to her side and patted her arm. "None of it."

"He… got me drunk…"

"Stop, Bonnie," Chica halted her. "You don't need to tell us now. Later, sure, but when you're all rested up."

"When I get… out of here…" Bonnie paused, smiling slightly through her bruised lips.  
"...do you think we could… have a sleepover? Like old times?"

"Just like old times," Mangle agreed as they all moved to her bedside for a (careful) group hug.

As they wrapped their arms around one another, Freddy realized something.

He hadn't been sure before, but he was sure now, so sure…

This was a friendship that would last forever.

* * *

Thanks for your continued support!

The End.


End file.
